Avatar : The Last Fire Emblem Awakening
by awesomeperson22btwaangiscute
Summary: The Gaang and the charaters of Fire Emblem all work together to destroy Grima. (Worst summary of my life.) And I know it lists it as Fire Emblem, but it's actually Fire Emblem Awakening. (For some reason it won't let put down any other characters than Gaang, but pretend that it says fire emblem characters too.)
1. Prologue 1

**Hi! One of the hardest stories I'll ever write is this one. Wish me luck!**

**Necessary information.**

**My unit: Female.**

**Hair colour: Blonde. (Don't know the number.)**

**Voice: 2.**

**Hair style: Unknown. (By unknown I mean the number and I don't know how to describe it.)**

**My unit's pov.**

I saw Chrom standing next to me. His brave face clearly genuine.

I cast a lightning spell at Validar. He dodged, and attacked Chrom. Chrom deflected the dark magic with the blade of Falchion.

I was about to cast another spell, but he vanished.

"Up there!" Chrom yelled and pointed to the ceiling. Validar laughed evilly and shouted, "DIE!" as he cast a spell at Chrom. I threw a lightning bolt so it crashed into his magic causing it to explode and not reach Chrom.

Validar looked at me with a curious face. "Hmm..." he said.

Chrom looked over to me. "This is it. Our final battle! You're one of us, Anibelle. And no _destiny_ can change that." I nodded and ran over and cast another lightning spell at Validar. I took a hit, but it wasn't deadly. Chrom ran up right after me and attacked Validar. That seemed to do it. Validar fell to his knees, then with an outstretched arm, he fell to the ground, motionless.

_"It's over."_ I thought. _"He's really gone. " _Chrom looked at me and smiled, probably thinking the same thing.

Just when we were about to have that happy ending, I heard Validar's voice.

"This isn't over! D*mn you both!" he shouted, and threw Validar's Mercy (That was the name of the magic Validar was using.) at Chrom.

I acted fast and pushed Chrom out of the way and took the blow myself. I fell on the ground. The pain was excruciating. I could hear footsteps coming towards me at a fast pace. Next thing I knew, Chrom was helping me sit up. "You alright?" he asked. I wanted to scream no. To tell him how much it hurt, but I couldn't talk. "That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day." he smiled at me. Suddenly, my vision turned red. I had a terrible head ache. It felt like my head was going to explode. "At long last." I heard Chrom said. I started shuffling around desperately trying to make it stop. Chrom looked at me with concern. "What's wrong?" We were both standing by now. I couldn't stop the headache. It was too intense. I felt like I wasn't me. Like I was being controlled. "Hey?! Hang on!" Chrom said, then he grunted in pain. My headache stopped. Chrom backed up a little and I could see he had been stabbed with a lightning bolt. I looked down at my hand. I could still see the electricity running through it. "This is not your...your fault. Promise me, you'll leave this place. Please...Go." Chrom said and he fell to the ground. Motionless. I heard Validar's laughter ringing through the walls.

**Well! I know it's a short chapter, but I have to stop it here. It will be too confusing if I don't. This is basically the first two cut scenes and your first battle in the game. I think the Gaang will be coming into the story in the third chapter. So your just gonna have to wait your cute little tushies! L8r!**


	2. The Avatar's Blunder

**Chapter 2! Yaaaaay! Now is the part where you say it doesn't make sense!**

"Umm...Aang? Are we going the right way? This map says we're supposed to go east, not north." Sokka said.

The Gaang was riding on Appa, flying to Omashu. It had been a long ride before Sokka noticed they were going the wrong way.

Aang looked at Sokka. "Look, I know I'm going the right way. I'm sure Omashu is just over that hi- Ahhh!" Aang yelled. "What is it?" Katara asked.

"What IS that?!" he asked, pointing to a giant black tornado. They all screamed as they were sucked in. Appa along with them.

They spun around and around and around until they found themselves on the ground. Everything was still. Absolutely still. (Put in the reviews if you know what book that's from!)

Aang was the first to get up. He dusted himself off, looked up and gasped. Sokka and Katara got up and did the same thing. "Aang?"

"Yeah, Sokka?"

"I don't think this is Omashu." Sokka said. "Ya think!?" Aang yelled.

What stood in front of them, was a village. And behind that village, was a castle. And there was the queen of the castle, walking among the commoners, hand waving. The three looked at each other. (Yeah, no Toph. Sorry.) The beautiful woman stopped in front of them with a curious look on her face.

"Is there something wrong, dear children? You're looking a little lost." she said. They looked at her. "You have no idea."

**Yup, another shortie! Sorry for that. They'll be longer. Promise.**


	3. The Awakening

**I'm gonna switch back and forth between chapters. One chapter will be avatar, the next fire emblem. Understand?**

My avatar's pov.

"Chrom, we have to do something!" I heard a voice say. It sounded like a girl. "What do you purpose we do?" a much deeper voice asked. I started opening my eyes a little. It was hard to adjust to the harsh sunlight. "I-I dunno!" she said. I fully opened my eyes to get a good look at them. There was in fact a girl there, standing next to a man with blue hair. I heard her gasp and I looked at her. They both got a little closer to me. "I see you're awake now." the man said. "Hey there. Heh." the girl said. I She had the most beautiful smile. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." the man said. I looked at him. He held his hand out to me. "Give me your hand." he said. I put my hand out towards his. I hesitated before allowing myself to grab it. He smiled and pulled me up. I think his smile was better than the girl's.

I dusted myself off a bit, then looked at them. I noticed another man was standing the next to his horse. Did he just get here? Or was he here the whole time?

"You alrite?" Chrom asked me. "Y-yes...Thank you, Chrom." Chrom? Who's Chrom?

"Ah, then you know who I am?" he asked. Maybe...it was his name. Well, I did call HIM Chrom. "No, actually, I...It's strange. Your name. It just...came to me." I said. "Hmm, how curious." he looked uncertain. "Tell me, what's your name?" he asked. My name? Oh, That's easy! Let's see... "My name is...It's...Hmm..." I don't know. I thought I knew. Maybe I didn't. But...I must have a name, right?

"...You, don't know your own name?" Yes, I thought I made that PRETTY clear! "I'm not sure if...I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?" I don't know anything, do I? Gods, I must be stupid.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" the girl exclaimed. Amnesia...Hmm...What's amnesia? Well, whatever it is: I have it.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." the other man was. He looked a lot stronger than the others. And much meaner if I do say so myself! "We're to believe you remember milord's name and not your own?" he shouted angrily. Milord? Does he mean Chrom? "B-but it's the truth!" I protested.

"...What if it IS true Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused." He - Unlike Frederick - understood what I was going through. "What kind of shepherds would we be then?" Shepherds? As if i wasn't already confused enough. "Just the same milord." Frederick said. At least, I think his name is Frederick. "'Twould not do let a wolf into our flock." Frederick said.

I looked at Chrom with a begging look in my eyes. I didn't want to stay here. To be cast aside and left.

"Right then- we'll take her to town and sort this out there." Chrom said.

This isn't what I had in mind. "Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" I asked. I looked at Chrom again. "Peace friend- I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come" he told me. At least he was kind enough to do that. I still feared what was going to happen. "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" I asked. "Ha! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." he said.

(Ylisse: Pronounced ya-lee-s. Your welcome!) Ylisse? "Is that where we are? Ylisse?" I thought out loud. "You've never heard of the Halidome? Ha! Someone pay this actress! She plays quite the fool!" Frederick shouted. I glared at him. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing." he added. Okay, now I'm mad!

"Frederick, please!" Chrom shouted, then turned to me. "This land is known as the Halidome of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." he explained.

He looked at the other two, then looked at me. "I suppose propper introductions are in order." he said. I didn't really know the girl's name, but I definitely know the guys' names! "I'm Chrom. But then, you already knew that." Yes, that's true. "The delicate one her is my sister, Lissa." he said earning an angry surprised look from Lissa. I don't think she liked being called delicate. "I am NOT delicate! Hmph!" I guess I was right. She then looked at me. "Excuse my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

I looked at Chrom and Frederick were dressed from the neck down with armor. "Shepherds? You tend sheep...in full armor?"

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the wary here." Chrom said.

"A title I shall wear with pride. God's forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you stranger, but my situation mandates otherwise." Frederick told me. I'm starting to have second thoughts about him.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself." I said.

I suddenly felt like saying something...strange. "My name is Anibelle." Wait, I remember! That's not strange at all! "I just remembered that, actually. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." I don't know how or why I remembered it, but I did.

"Anibelle? Is that foreign?... Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom! Look! The town!" Lissa shouted and pointed over the horizon to a small town ablaze in flames. There were thieves and brigands everywhere.

"D*** it! (I WILL NOT type cuss words. I will bleep them out, since I am typing exactly what they say.) The town is ablaze! Frederick! Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom suddenly shouted.

"What about her?" Frederick pointed to me. "Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait." I certainly don't like being called "It." "Apltly put, milord." Frederick smiled. I silently cursed him under my breath.

"Let's go already!" Lissa shouted. The three took off and left me standing there. Exactly what I was afraid of them doing. "But what about-Hmm..." I tried to tell them as they ran off. I didn't want them to forget me and leave me here. Alone and confused. Just like Chrom said he wouldn't do...Without thinking, I ran after them. I wasn't about to let my fantasy become reality.

Longest. Chapter. EVER! Seriously! This is the longest chapter of anything I made! I hope you enjoyed. YOU BETTER FRICKEN ENJOYED! Bye!


	4. Emmeryn's talk

**Hello! I'm back! More Fire Emblem and Avatar! This one is avatar. And since it's my fanfiction and it doesn't necessarily have to make sense, I will be adding in characters that are not in either avatar or fire emblem throughout the story. Just so you know!**

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all sat in the throne room of Emmeryn's castle.

"Could any of you tell me how you got here? You don't look like Ylissians." Emmeryn asked.

"Well, we got here by accident. There was this big tornado that sucked us in and it must have taken us here." Sokka said. Then he looked around.

"Uh...Where are we any ways?" he asked.

"The beloved capital of Ylisse." Emmeryn answered. She looked at their faces and saw confusion. "You do not know of Ylisse?" she asked and they all shook their heads.

"Hmm..." she eyed the three children curiously.

"Tell me: Where is it you come from?" Emmeryn asked and looked at Katara.

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. And so is my brother, Sokka." Katara answered.

"Oh! Forgive me, I haven't told you my name yet." Emmeryn exclaimed.

"I am Emmeryn, ruler of Ylisse." she said. "Now, can you tell me your names before we proceed?"

"I'm Aang."

"I'm Katara."

"I'm Sokka." They answered.

"What nice names." Emmeryn said and smiled.

"Lady Emmeryn!" a voice shouted. Emmeryn turned around and saw Philia running towards her.

"What is it, Philia?" she asked.

"There are brigands spotted at the border, ma'am!" Philia shouted.

"Please send out our Pegasus nights to keep them out of Ylisse." Emmeryn said and Philia nodded and ran off.

"Pegasus knights?!" Aang yelled.

"Yes. Pegasus knights. Have you not heard of them either?" Emmeryn asked.

"I thought they didn't exist!" he said.

"Oh, they are very real. What place has no Pegasi?"

"The place where we're from, apparently." Aang answered.

"Well, I'd like to hear all about this place. I want to know where you come from. I also want to know what that beast is that is outside the castle." When Emmeryn said _beast_, Aang's eyes lit up.

"Appa!" he exclaimed. "I think you have found my bison."

"That is a bison?" Emmeryn asked.

"Actually, he's a _flying_ bison." Sokka added.

"He flies?!" Emmeryn exclaimed.

"I think we found something you don't have here. But Appa's actually the last of his kind. And he's my best friend." Aang said.

"Well then, tell me everything. I am eager. Please." Emmeryn begged.

The three looked at each other, then back at Emmeryn. "Where do we begin?"


	5. The First Fight

Sorry about the confusion with chapters. The next two were put up before this on on accident. So I present you with the first group fight of the whole story! (The first chapter doesn't count.) Enjoy!

I saw Frederick run up on his horse with Chrom and Lissa behind him. I prepared to fight when Chrom caught my attention.

"Anibelle? You followed us?" he asked. Well, I couldn't very much let them leave me there!

"Yes. I am going to fight with you." I said. Fight with them? More like help them then yell at them for abandoning me!

"Remember Anibelle, we practiced thieves and murderers. It's kill or be killed." I didn't need his wise words. I know the drill.

Chrom attacked first. I came up behind him and was about to attack, when Chrom spoke.

"Anibelle, I see you carry a scabberd...Wait, it that a tome?...You know magic?" he asked.

Magic? Oh yeah..."Oh, I guess so." he looked at me questioningly.

"You guess so? Maybe I should keep a few pace behind you..." Chrom said.

"No, I can controll it. I'm sure. Now how did this work again? Ah, yes." I said. I wasn't entirely sure if I could control it.

I ran up and attacked a guy from the side, too far away for him to attack back.

Chrom came up in front of me and killed him with one swing. He was really good.

Frederick came and attacked the closest guy to Chrom. He killed the guy in one swing. That was impressive!

As we attacked, we also got attacked. I took a bad hit from one of the brigands. I was bleeding really bad. I clutched the tome in my non-bleeding arm while casting the spell with the other. That might not have been the best idea. It hurt. A LOT. I let Chrom kill him and I sat back and waited for Frederick to kill their leader. After Chrom attacked.

"Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave any wound untreated." Frederick said. No kidding!

Chrom looked at me. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." he asked. I looked back, still clutching my arm. "N-no. I took... a hit." I panted. "Lissa!" he called.

Lissa came running over with her staff. She raised it and healed me.

"Thanks, Lissa." I said.

"Wow, Anibelle! You were amazing! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?!" Lissa said.

"Well..." I don't know what to say. I'm not used to praise.

"Milord. We should get going." Frederick says. Right. I forgot. Aaaand, we're off.


	6. Who are you?

**Kataang9 already disapproves of this story, so why the frick not type this chapter! He doesn't like these people, or the rest of them...The first prologue with these people! Awesome! Sorry, but there's my favourite people in this chapter! Anyways, enjoy!**

We were moving again. I was tired of having to walk. It's not very fun. It's like Chrom won't stop for anything.

We're on our way to the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol. I admit, I kind of want to get there soon. I want to see this place. It sounds nice.

_"Migikata ni murasaki choho. Kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de."_

_(A purple butterfly on your right shoulder. We kissed in the corner of the room.)_

"Huh?" I said. I thought I heard singing.

_"Setsunai to iu knjo o shiru. Hibiku piano."_

_(I learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling. Sounds of a piano echoed._

_"Fukyo waon!"_

_(Trapped in my head!)_

"Okay, that's definitely singing!"

"Chrom!" I called. He looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I-I hear something. It's sounds like singing, but, it's not like a normal voice. It's...different." I said.

"I don't hear anything. Maybe you're just tired. Are you feeling light-headed?" he asked me.

It was louder! I didn't really understand what was being sung, but I could make out something like _"purple butterfly on your right shoulder."_

"No! It's getting closer!" I took off running in the direction of the voices.

"Anibelle!" I heard Chrom call my name, but I didn't listen. I wanted to know what it was. I wanted to see who was singing.

I could still hear the singing as I ran. I think Chrom followed me, but I'm not sure.

When I arrived at the place where I heard the singing, I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at who was singing. It was two people. A girl and a boy. Possibly twins. But there was something about them that was wrong. They didn't look like people. They looked like drawings. Their eyes were huge, and their hair looked something of stiff clumps. At first, I thought I really was just light-headed and they weren't really here. Then Chrom came up from behind me and saw what I saw.

"Anibelle?! What are you doing?! we' have to get back with the others!" he said, then looked at the two singing.

"What is this?!" he shouted. They were singing that same song and dancing while they did it. But their voices sounded strange. And it sounded like they were speaking some other language. Strangely, I knew what they were saying.

"Wariu yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite"

(I'm having a nightmare again please hurry and wake me up.)

"Excuse me!" I shouted and walked up to them.

They stopped singing and looked at me. "Hi, um...What was it that you were singing?" I asked them.

They looked at me curiously. "Do you speak english?" I asked. They continued to stare at me.

"Anibelle, maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Chrom urged with caution of the twins. I ignored him.

"Anata wa eigo o hanashimasu ka?" I asked.

(Can you speak english?)

Chrom looked at me strangely.

The girl answered me. "Shinai."

(No.)

"Wait, she can understand you?" Chrom asked.

"Anata ga kokoromiru koto ga dekiru?" I asked.

(Can you try?)

"Tashika." she said. "H-how you are?" she asked.

(Sure.)

"You can speak english!" I shouted. "What about your brother?" I asked.

"Nani?" she asked.

(What?)

"Oh, um...Anata no kyodai nitsuite nani?" I asked again.

(Oh, um...What about your brother?)

"I speak english." he said. "Very well, not."

"I see. Is there anyone else like you? Singers, I mean." I asked. I'm pretty sure Chrom was freaking out. And me speaking another language wasn't helping. I don't even know how I was speaking that language.

"Yes. Miku was with us when we came there." he said. There? Oh, he means here.

"Who's Miku?" I asked. "She's our friend. You'll see her when you know her. She has hair blue long." he answered. I admit, his english wasn't the best. Neither was his sister's.

"What are your names?" I asked.

'I am Len. And this is my sister, Rin." Len said.

"Ryming names. Is it safe to say you two are twins?" I asked.

"Yes, we are twins. But can we talk in Japanese? English is hard." Len asked.

"Hai. Anata wa yoku utau. Anata no koe wa, shikashi kimyodesu." I said.

(Yes. You sing well. You have a wierd voice though.)

"Watashi wa bokaroidodakara tsumari." he said.

(That is because I'm a vocaloid.)

"Bokaroido wa nanidesu ka?" I asked. Man! How am I doing this?! I don't know what Japanese is! So how am I speaking it?!

(What is a vocaloid?)

"Bokaroido was, ta no ningen niyotte okonawa reta kashudesu." he answered.

(A vocaloid is a singer made by other humans.)

So they aren't real after all. What kind of magic-

"Anibelle, what's going on?!" Chrom yelled. I looked back at him.

"Um...Watashi-tachi wa, watashi-tachi to issho ni sorera o toru koto ga dekimasu?" I asked him, forgetting I was still speaking Japanese.

(Um...Can we take them with us?)

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Oops! Sorry, I mean can we take them with us?" I corrected.

"I'll decide that later. Just tell me what's going on!" he demanded.

"Well, they aren't real people. Other people made them. They're called vocaloids. And they like to sing." i said, hoping he wouldn't go crazy at the thought of that. If they do come back with us, then I'm going to have to keep Mirial away from them.

"Who made them?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"Maybe we should just take them with us. I don't think they have anyone to go home to." I told Chrom. I wanted them to come with us. There was just something about them.

"Maybe. But we don't know if they do or not." Chrom argued.

"Please, Chrom. I just- We need to take them with us. We just do. I don't know what it is, but we need to. Please, Chrom! Please!" I begged.

"W-we still don't know if they want to, or if they have a family." Chrom said.

"But they said people made them! How could they have a family if they aren't real?" I said.

"I-I don't...Why don't you ask them if they have a family?" he concluded.

I smiled.

"Anata wa kazoku ga arimasu ka?" I asked.

(Do you have a family?)

They looked at each other and frowned.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea." I whispered to Chrom.

"What did you say?" He whispered back.

"I just did what you told me to do! I whisper yelled.

"Ii nda yo. Anata dake koki-shindatta." Rin said.

"Oh...Well, I was actually wondering if you two would join us." I said to them.

"Join what?" Rin asked.

"Well, we're fighting for the war, and...um...well, will you help us? Both of you." I asked.

"We can't fight war. We don't know how to." Rin said.

"Well, could you still come?" I asked desperately.

They talked a little to themslves in Japanese. Then they finally gave me their answer:

"Hai."

(Yes.)


	7. Len is a cat?

**I'm back! Again! Now for them to meet! Not another vocaloid, no. The shepherds and the Gaang. Let's do it!**

I walked silently behind Rin and Len. Honestly, what did I get them into!? I mean, dragging them into war?! They don't even know how to fight!

I breathed out slowly. _"Relax." _I told myself. It'll all work out. I'll teach them to fight. Maybe Chrom will help. Yeah, he'll help.

I looked at them. They were whispering to each other in Japanese. I couldn't hear them well enough, so I couldn't tell what they were saying. What strikes them as odd is their appearance. The hair and eyes. Their clothes were strange too. It didn't surprise me all that much, but their shorts were made out of an odd material. I don't know what it is. And they have these strange things attatched to their ears.

I noticed Rin had a pretty white bow on top of the head. It matched nicely with her outfit. I looked closer and saw the bow was attatched to the strang ear thingys. Rin turned around and saw me staring at her. I didn't know what to do. I was staring at her. Isn't that a little creepy?

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, gaining the attention of her brother, who was wondering what was going on.

"I, uh...Nothing. Everything's fine." I said, trying to avoid their stares. Huh. I was tharing at them, now they're staring at me. That, my friend, is called karma. They continued to look at me. Probobly not a good idea to do that, concidering they couldent see what was in front of them, which was a tree.

"Hey, watch out!" I called to them and pointed at the tree. Rin turned and saw the tree and stopped just in time. Len, not so much. He turned around just as he hit the tree. That's gotta hurt! Of course, he fell down on impact. Making it worse.

I knelt down beside him, along with his sister.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. He had a couple minor scratches on his face, but nothing was bleeding. I assumed he'd be okay. "And that is why you look where you walk." I stated. I don't think the thers notices Len's blunder since it wasn't loud, and they were in front of us. I looked over and they were still walking.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I called to them. They stopped and turned around. Rin had helped Len up and we all started walking to them.

Chrom noticed Len's face. "What happened?" he asked. I saw Lissa ready her staff. I'm pretty sure she saw him too. Frederick notices everything, so there was no hiding it. "Len, uh...ran into a tree?" I said. I think I embarrased him when I said that. He face-palmed when I said that. Maybe he could understand english better than he spoke it.

"It's okay Len. My friend gets herself hurt way more embarrasing than you did." Lissa said. What friend?

"Do you want me to heal that for you?" she asked. One of the scratches started bleeding. A cause of him face-palming.

He looked at her in confusion.

"I can heal people with my staff. Do you want me to heal you?" she asked again.

"Uh...I guess..." he said unsurely. I don't think he fully understood what she meant. Do they not have healers where he's from?

With a quick wave of her staff, Len was healed. He touched his face, feeling for the scratches, but he din't find any. Rin looked at him in astonishment. The scratches were gone. So what? TO them, it looked like they were going to have a heart attack.

"W-were did the scratches go?!" Rin shouted.

Frederick looked at her curiously. I don't think he trusted them. Or me, for that matter.

"I healed them." Lissa said.

"I...didn't expect that to work." Len said.

"Me neither." Rin complied.

I was shocked. So they don't have healers there. Where are they from?

"I suggest we get moving." Frederick said.

We began walking again. In the same pattern as before. I made sure Len was watching where he was walking though.

Time skip

We arrived at Ylisstol. It took a while, but we eventually got there. (I am going to skip the part about Anibelle finding out Chrom is royalty. Just because.)

I entered the castle. Which is partly Chrom and Lissa's. They are prince and princess of Ylisse! I still can't get that in my mind. I don't think the twins are any better.

Emerynn was sitting on her throne. I saw three more people sitting with her. They, too, looked strange.

As soon as Rin and Len entered the room, I think they all about choked. On what? I don't know. They just about did anyway.

"Chrom? Who are these people?!" she asked, pointing to the twins. I think I'll call them that for short. Hey, it's shorter than Rin and Len.

"Emerynn, this is Rin, Len, and Anibelle." Chrom introduced. I don't think she bothered with asking about me, but he introduced me anyways. Chrom looked around and saw the other three next to her. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing to them.

"Chrom, this is Katara, Aang, and Sokka." Emerynn introduced. "Hello..." I said sheepishly. Emerynn eyed the twins closely.

"Why do they look like that?" she asked. I looked back at them. I was worried she might do something to the twins.

"How do I put this delicately..." I thought out loud, drwing everyone's attention. "Theyaren'trealpeopleandtheyweremadebyother humansandthey'revocaloidssotheyweremadetosing!" I said all in one breath and I gasped after I said it. I still feared for their safety.

Emerynn heard what I said, even though it wasn't very comprehendable. "So...They were made only to sing?" she asked. I nodded. I looked at the twins to get some help with this so it wouldn't be so awkward and frightening. The frightening thing was for me. I didn't know what was going to happen. Rin noticed this and tried to keep the conversation going.

"If like you, sing for you we could?" Rin said. I face-palmed. Emerynn looked confused at their poor english.

"Excuse me, your highness. Their english isn't the best. They originally speak Japanese." I said.

"Japanese?" she questioned.

"Their native language." I said. "Would you like to hear them sing? That is what Rin was trying to ask you." I added.

"But of coarse. I would like to hear them." she said.

"Okay, um...Just, be prepaired for what you're going to hear. It's going to be in japanese, so you won't be able to understand what they are saying." I said.

"Guys, she wants you to sing. Do that one song I heard you sing in the forest when I found you." I said.

"Just like from the forest? The dance and everything?" Len questioned. "Yeah, sure."

I watched as they readied themselves for their song.

Rin sang first.

"Migikata ni murasaki chocho. Kiss wo shita konoheya sumi de. Setsunai to iu kanjo wo shiru. Hibiku piano-"

Len joined her in song and dance.

"Fukyo waon!"

(Trapped in my head!)

"Migikata ni mursaki chocho. Kiss shita konoheya sumi de. Setsunai to iu kanjo wo shiru hibiku piano, fukyo waon!"

They stopped. Emerynn was amazed. As well as everyon in the room except Chrom and I.

"How did you do that?! With your voice! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! AND heard!" she shouted. That put my mind at ease. At least I know she won't do anything bad to them.

"Tell me: Are you famous singers where you're from?" Emerynn asked.

"Yes, actually. We're quite famous there. There are tons of other vocaloids like us. Like Miku! She is the most popular." Len said. "Yeah! Miku is awesome! And she's my best friend. I wish you could hear her sing..." Rin said. "Wait a second!" she suddenly exclaimed. She pulled out something that was in her pocket. "I have her singing live on my phone. I recorded this when I was at her concert." Rin explained as she stared at it. She flipped the top part up and a light came on as she did. What IS that thing? I believe she called it a phone, but what is a phone?

"Found it!" she said, and she told us to come around her to watch it. She tapped the picure on the surface of it, and it said loading on it instead of that picture. Then it started showing us a crowd of people. A girl who had the same features as Rin and Len (The hair, eyes, clothes. Animation. That stuff.) came up from the floor of a stage, singing something. As soon as she started singing, no, as soon as she showed up, the crowd went crazy! Dang, she had long hair! And it was blue. Like Chrom's, but a lot lighter. Some parts of the song were sung with the crowd and the girl. I understand Japanese, but the words were written in english at the bottom of the screen. so no doubt they knew what she was singing. It was like she was telling a story. She said two english words in the whole entire song. I guess she needed to work on her english too.

When it was over, we looked at Rin. "Oh! I also have some of our songs recorded! Want to see them?!" she asked excitedly.

"Um...Sure. Why not?" Emerynn answered.

"Okay! I know you already heard this song, but you didn't hear the whole thing. I don't think even Anibelle saw the whole thing." she said, and tapped on her thing again. Whatever it's called. The video started off just like the last one. The crowd cheered when Rin got on stage. They also had these wierd glowing things. Len's entrance was impressive. He appeared right behind his twin and ran out to sing his part. When it ended, Len WENT THROUGH THE FLOOR! THAT was an amazing exit! Better than the entrance! But when that stopped, it showed a bunch of titles of pictures. One of them, caught my attention. (No, I don't own this, it belongs to sugar3be.) It was called (MMD) Len Nyan nyan nyan~ and it had a picture of Len with cat ears on.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the picutre. Rin and Len looked at what I pointed to. Rin smiled a devious smile."Oh no..." Len said. "No. Please! Anything but that! No! Please, Rin don't do it! Please!" Len begged, but to no avail. Rin tapped the picuture and it became bigger and she tapped it again. "Oh, come on! Really?! Why do you torture me so!" Len shouted dramatically. "Because you're so adorable, Len-len!" she said. Len-len? I didn't expect a pet name. He didn't seem to like that though. What have I done?

That one girl with the blue hair said something in japanese with two other people behind her. One had a yellow side pony tail and the other had short blue hair almost exactly like Chrom's. She then handed Len some pink cat ears. Len seemed reluctant to take them. Len in real life turned away in embarrasement. Rin was behind Len as he took the ears and put them on. The other three people gasped, the Len did the most adorable thing I've ever seen! He started mewing and moed his hands up and down like he was pawing at something. When he stopped doing that, the other three people swooned over him! Even the guy!

"Oh my gosh! That was so adorable!" I exclaimed, only to be joined by Lissa and Emerynn. Len, of coarse, groaned in frustration.

"I told you you were adorable, Len-len! It was only a matter of time before you were known to the world as Len: The cat!" Rin said, followed up by some giggling. That did it for Len. "I'll show you how good I can be as a cat! Come her, you little bugger!" he said and tackled her. He didn't hit her or anything, he just tickled her.

"Ahahaha! LEN! STOP! AHAHAHAH! PLEASE! I-I can't breathe!" she shouted. Len did stop. Eventually.

"Am I still a cat?" he asked and smirked. She glared at him.

"Well. That was...interresting?" I said.

"Yes. Can I see that kitty thing again?! It was so cute!" Lissa begged. Chrom gave her a look. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Um...This is great and all, but what are we doing?" a girl asked. I turned and saw that girl Emerynn called Katara.

"Oh, um...I don't know exactly." I said.

"Oh! Dear me, I almost forgot! Chrom I need to see you in war council." Emerynn said. Chrom nodded.

"And that's our cue! Come on! There's something I want to show you!" Lissa said.

**I appologise if my japanese wasn't the best. I was using the romanized lyrics and that is different from the original. And yeah, I rule so I can make Emerynn think Len is adorable! Lissa would have done that anyways. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
